blueypediafandomcom-20200214-history
Work
Work ''is the Thirty-first episode of [[Bluey (TV series)|''Bluey (TV series)]]. Synopsis In a game of 'Work', Dad hires Bluey and Bingo at his drainpipe factory. But when Bluey gets to take charge, Dad finds his new boss pretty tough, especially her no dancing rule. Plot Bluey and Bingo roleplay a day at work. Dad acts as the boss of a drainpipe factory and hires Bluey and Bingo after their successful interviews. The day takes a turn when Bluey takes control of the company and fires Dad for his breach of the strict "no dancing" rules. Episode Recap Warning Spoilers! -> bestbits: Bandits dreamy hyper-colour dance sequence. lifelesson: Power goes to some people’s heads, and follow your dreams. Bluey and Bingo are sitting outside Dads home office ready for their interviews to play “Work” (cue Bandits “Oh nooooo not this game again” moan #classicbandit). The girls step into the interview room as Dad explains that it’s a Dancing Workplace, only to be abruptly corrected by Bluey who tells him there is NO dancing and that is a Drainpipe workplace. Despite Bluey admitting she’s a lazy worker and Bingo being a frog, they’re hired. Boss Dad comes to check up - Bluey has produced four “works” whilst Frog Bingo is licking her toilet-roll drainpipe. The workers are paid some dollarbucks when Dad receives a phonecall and has to “step out” of the office. While the boss is away, Bluey takes the chance to bludge off her job, and is roused on upon his return. However, another urgent phonecall comes though, this time allowing Bluey to execute a takeover of the office, delegating the previous boss (Dad) to become her slave. First he must serve as her chair, then the “bottom” window cleaner, and finally the floor licker, before he is caught “dancing” and fired. Ex boss Bandit is ushered outside and sets up his street stall in the hope of earning a few dollarbucks. Unfortunately, no one is buying and it’s started to rain..... which is when Frog Bingo turns up with an umbrella and a suggestion to follow his dreams and start dancing! With a bit if encouragement, Dad struts out some fantastic Fred Astaire / La La Land - esque dance moves around the front yard and letterbox. A mysteriously beautiful lady (Mum) arrives clad in a silk turban. She demands to know who the dancer is as SHE is none other than Pavlova the famous ballerina. She is looking for a new partner to dance with and a little froggy told her where to look... It’s evening and the girls are nestled into the front-step with all their toys watching Pavlova and Bandit perform a beautiful dance. Bluey nudges the teddy next to him and says “I used to work with him” Recap Credits to @tellitlikeitismumma. - Instagram - Facebook Appearances Characters * Bluey * Bingo * Bandit * Chilli * Wendy Trivia * The music during Bandit's dance scene may have been influenced by the music of Electric Light Orchestra, particularly their song Mr. Blue Sky. Gallery Work-screen.png Work-preview.jpg|Work Preview Category:A to Z Category:Episodes